zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Nona Kashiwabara
Nona Kashiwabara (柏原 ノナ Kashiwabara Nona) is one of Hazuki's twin daughters who participated in the First Nonary Game. Her parents, Hazuki and Ichiro, are divorced for unknown reasons. Background When she was 12 years old, she and her sister Ennea were kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical for their experiment after they passed a Ganzfeld Experiment at one of Cradle's hospitals. While Ennea played as a transmitter in Building Q in Nevada, Nona played as a receiver in the Gigantic, a ship. She was accompanied by Aoi Kurashiki, Light Field, Akane Kurashiki and five other unnamed kids, who had to solve puzzles based on the information their siblings sent through the morphogenetic field. During the game, she and the rest of the players received a four-leaf clover from Light. The unnamed kids escaped through the last 9 door, but Aoi, Light, Akane and Nona were trapped because only five people could pass through, so they remained in the incinerator, crying for help. She was heard and eventually saved by Seven, as he was a detective at the time and was investigating the disappearances of the children abducted by Cradle Pharmaceutical. The team proceeded to escape through the ventilation system by using a rope made out of bedsheets Seven had found in the cell he woke up in. During their escape, Akane had left the doll given to her by Junpei Tenmyouji and had secretly went back to retrieve it, only to be caught by Gentarou Hongou. Instead of going back with Light, Aoi, and Seven to go get Akane, she rushed through the spiral staircase at Seven's urging. After the group managed to get Akane back, they all escaped via rowboat. Both she and her sister were traumatized by what happened to them and couldn't talk to their mother about it. Eventually, they managed to become like their old selves again, but Hazuki never learned about what had happened during those nine days they were missing. Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors During the Second Nonary Game, her mother was kidnapped instead of her, as she was needed for the Laboratory puzzle, and likely many more reasons (the biggest being that Akane saw Lotus in her vision to survive as a child and she needed to recreate that vision). Both Nona and Ennea are mentioned by Lotus, while Nona is physically seen in flashbacks. Lotus mentions they're currently around Junpei's age. SOIS After the Second Nonary Game occurs, Nona, along with her sister, is recruited by Alice to join the SOIS to fight Free the Soul. Trivia *Her name means "nine" in Latin. *Her sister's name, Ennea, means "nine" in Greek. *Her name could be a reference to her bracelet number potentially being 9 in the First Nonary Game, but it is unknown what her number was. *Her full name is only revealed on the Submarine Ending route, during the torture room escape. *She is the only one of the four trapped in the incinerator that wasn't brought back for the second game. However, she didn't return for Akane, meaning that everybody present during her near-incineration was brought back. *Should the Submarine Ending not be achieved before the True Ending, the player is left to speculate about the reason for Lotus' participation in the second game. The images of Nona can reveal that, though. *Lotus's real name is "Hazuki", which means "August", the eighth month. Her former husband's name was Ichiro, which means "first son". 8+1=9, which is what both Nona and her sister Ennea's names mean - the number 9. *In the novel, Nona plays a much bigger role. She shares Akane's fate, which is slightly different than in the game. Akane saves Nona from falling off the ship and drowning during Seven's rescue attempt, but this somehow results in both girls existing oddly. They are alive, but seemingly unseen by most people. After the events of the Second Nonary Game, a twenty-one-year-old Nona is finally reunited with her mother. Gallery 9 years ago 7.png|Light distributes the clovers to everyone. Door Q.png|Nona sees Door 9. 9 years ago 10.png|Nona notices Seven come out of the duct. 9 years ago 12.png|Seven lowers a rope made of bedsheets. Hope.png|Light distributing the clovers in the novel. Reunion.png|Nona reunited with her mother in the novel. Nona2.png|Nona reunited with her mother in the novel. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Female characters Category:Japanese characters Category:First Nonary Game players Category:Esper Category:SOIS member